vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
C.C.
|-|C.C.= |-|Gawain= Summary C.C. is the tritagonist of Code Geass. While initially appearing as the true identity of the "Poison Gas" being hunted after by Clovis, she quickly becomes an accomplice of Lelouch, being the one who grants him his power and an immortal witch, who has lived for centuries before ever meeting him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with gun | 8-A | 10-B Name: C.C., Gray Witch, Reifū (Code Geass: Renya of Darkness Only), true name is unknown. Origin: Code Geass Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely at least several centuries. Biologically she is 16. Classification: Human, Slave (Formerly), Terrorist, Knightmare Pilot, Code Bearer, Immortal Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, survived being crushed by the ocean, decapitated, burned at the stake, and the iron maiden, possibly High, as it is possible for one with a Immortality Code to regenerate from sub-atomic annihilation), Power Bestowal (Can form a Geass contract with one other person at any given time), Mind Manipulation (Can mentally assault a person with horrific visions), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Precognition, Body Puppetry, Life Manipulation, and Illusion Creation (Completely immune to the effects of Geass), Extrasensory Perception and Information Analysis (Can detect those who have Geass and those important to them, and can tell who has its power), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), possibly Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Reality Warping (Those with Immortality Codes are unbound from the concepts of reality, life, death, and have immortal minds and souls) | Flight, Energy Projection | Energy Projection, Precognition and Limited Information Analysis via Druid System, Resistance to Power Nullification and Extrasensory Perception (Has a Gefjun disturber built in, which naturally depowers Knightmares and keeps the Gawain from being detected.) | Empathic Manipulation (Her Geass makes anyone she uses it on fall in love with her) Attack Potency: Athlete level (She easily restrained a fully grown man with one leg), Street level with pistol | Multi-City Block level (Wiped out an entire swarm of Britannian aircraft in a single volley, instantly vaporizes groups of Knightmares) | Human level Speed: Normal Human, Supersonic attack speed | Unknown | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown | Normal Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class | Human Class Durability: Athlete level, likely higher. Immortality and regeneration make her difficult to kill | Unknown | Human level Stamina: At least average Intelligence: High. At one point in time, she collaborated with Charles, Marianne, and V.V. in their plot to destroy "God", and In the past, she was also the leader of the Geass Order prior to her defection. She possesses centuries of experience, and is rather adept at piloting Knightmare Frames. Weaknesses: If a Geass user evolves to possessing it in both of their eyes, they will be able to take away C.C.'s code of immortality. Key: Base | Gawain | Past C.C. Gallery File:Super Robot Wars X(ENG) Lancelot Frontier All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Code Geass Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sunrise Category:Gun Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Energy Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pilots Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Leaders Category:Terrorists Category:Super Robot Wars Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users